SSB: Jurassic Park
by ACT II
Summary: Something has survived... I guess... Pit reveals he made a theme parkzoo and everyone goes there, but then the creatures gets loose and everyone runs and screams and cries and yeah and read because its educational! IT'S OVER.
1. Jurassic Park

I don't know why no one thought of this before, so I did it and here:

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Super Smash Brothers: Jurassic Park**

* * *

Ike was looking around on the web one day, when he came upon a forum about the Harry Potter books, then posted a thread asking: 

'is pooping numbr 2 and pee peeing numbr 1 cuz I alwaz wntaed 2 kno kthnxbye'

The next day he checked on his thread to see no one posted, a few days later it was the same so he posted 'bump' he repeated this every other day on the thread.

Then finally, after twelve pages of the word nonstop, someone had replied to him.

It read:

DUNT READ HTIS PLZ: WAY BACK IN LAST MONTH THERE WAS A GIRL, SHE THEN WAS DEAD, NOW THAT YOU HAVE READ THIS SHE WILL APPEAR BEHIND YOU, IF YOU TURN AROUND, SHE WILL APPEAR BEHIND YOU, IF YOU TURN AROUND AGAIN, SHE WILL SAY 'HEY.' THEN SHE WILL EAT YOU AND YOU WILL BE ALL 'NO.' BECAUSE SHE ATE YOU.

"That's stupid," Ike said, turning off the computer.

"Hey," Said Samus.

Ike screamed in blind terror, violently tearing up the room for a way out, then managed to crash through a window and land on a car, causing the alarm to go off.

"Cool… Ike. Ike?" Samus asked, looking down at the swordsman, "… It was still cool…"

Meanwhile Pit, Yoshi, and Bowser were sitting in a car.

"Stupid alarm… So has anyone noticed how big Pit's head is?" Pit asked,

"I'm right here!" Pit responded angrily.

"He has split personalities." Bowser whispered to a confused and slightly scared Yoshi.

"Shut up person who has wings! Oh yeah I got this big theme park built on this tropical island a few months ago and sort of forgot about it. So anyway…" Pit casually threw around.

"What kind of theme park?" Yoshi asked.

"What? Oh, it's called 'Jurassic Park' so I guess that explains itself." Pit replied,

Ike rolled onto the windshield, moaning. They just tried talking over him as they carried on their conversation.

"Does it have roller coasters, because the last time I was on one I threw up nine times and had diarrhea. Well, that's what they told be because I passed out a few seconds after it started up, and all this was just on the climb… Though the rest of it was Ok." Bowser said.

They stared at him.

"Fine! DON'T LISTEN TO ME." Ike yelled, getting off the car.

* * *

Pit came into the mansion, "Who wants to go to my theme park?" 

"NOT ME!" Everyone cheered.

"Hurray- what?.. You, didn't mindlessly sign on?" Pit asked,

"NO BUT WE'LL GO OUT OF PITY. GEDDIT, PITY." Everyone responded.

Pit called a helicopter and they left.

"THAT WAS QUICK." They said,

"Talk separately!" Pit demanded angrily.

"NO YOU TALK SEPARATELY." They joked,

"Ok," Pit's personality 1# said.

"Ok," Pit's personality 2# said.

"Ok," Pit's personality 3# said.

"Ok," Pit's personality 8# said.

They stared.

"Stare differently!" Pits 4#, 5#, 6#, and 7# said.

"No one is supposed to know about you ninety- four just four!" screamed Pit 1# in whiney annoyance.

* * *

Finally, they landed on a tropical island. 

Pit led the Smashers to a blimp a few feet away.

The blimp flew to a high-tech facility.

Everything was bare metal with yellow and black stripes lining the top of the walls, there was chemical junk lying around, all liquids were either florescent green, purple, or orange.

"Hurry up and tell us what the whole point of this place is!" Marth demanded, agitated.

"Fine, I have brought back dead creatures through cloning, by removing blood from mosquitoes stuck in amber!" Pit boasted marvelously.

"I want to see them!" whined Kirby,

A column with heat lamps was in the middle of the room; some giant eggs were in it.

Peach went over and cracked one open to find a baby emu, a bird related to the ostrich.

"See? I cloned animals that were about ten years old and brought them back here!" Pit laughed in a feminine yet mad way.

Everyone was slightly disappointed and went outside.

"You all go on that tour bus, so you can like… tour… yes." Pit said, pointing to an articulated, double-decker bus, colored metallic gray.

It was a really long bus with a green accordion like hinge passage in the middle.

"'K," they said and climbed aboard.

An oversized metal box was strapped over the steering wheel; it was an auto pilot device-something.

It started up and the bus moved along the road surrounded by giant chain link fences.

"_Our first attraction on this tour is the amazing common mouse,_" Said the narrator as the Smashers stared out, bored.

* * *

The day started turning to night. 

The angel entered the control room, full of monitors and giant computers.

"… Now what should I do?" Pit asked.

"I don't know, do you want to look at the monitors?" a guy sitting in front of one.

"Pretty colors…" Pit drooled.

"And look at what it's showing." He added,

"Oh… what's that in the pigeon paddock?" Pit asked.

"Looks like a dinosaur." The guy said dryly.

"Cool! Coincidentally, we built this park on an island where dinosaurs have survived time!" Pit said.

"Wait, that was just an iguana… oh but there's a dinosaur in that corner." The guy said, pointing to the far end of the room. A woman also working looked in his direction.

"Cool!" Pit said, talking over the roars.

* * *

Everyone stared though the windows at the pit; a goat was lowered into it as unseen emu tore it apart from behind ferns. 

"_Emu are six foot high, flightless birds. They can run at a speed of thirty miles per hour, these fierce predators are highly dangerous and intelligent._" Spoke the prerecorded voice.

On the other side of the road was a timid looking chihuahua; a live bull was lowered into its pen for feeding time.

* * *

"I'm going to get something at the vending machine," said a man in charge of the electric fences and pretty much the power of the entire island, "meanwhile I'll give all responsibility to this ELF, Earth First, Green Peace obsessed person who hates zoos, and has a slight phobia with electricity and fences, and is an animal and dinosaur enthusiast, who loves the dark, votes for the Green party, has a fetish with the words 'turn power off' and will get every chance he has to see it. Oh and he likes white chocolate." With this he left. 

The Green Peace guy was doing his job until Pit pushed 'Turn power off' on the computer screen, "That's better, now my incense candles are more noticeable, besides their 'lavender hilly valley' scent! What? Oh the power."

* * *

The bus hadn't been moving for ten minutes now as they watched the tiny dog stay as far away from the sitting bull as possible. 

Then there was a loud thump, then another, as thunder rumbled over the far off crashing seas.

* * *

I don't know why I'm trying to put mood into this when it's humor... 


	2. The Hunt

Review. No wait, read first, then review.

Nah I don't care; just review if you want.

* * *

In the lightening, they saw a tyrannosaurus rex approached the fence. 

It lifted its head and sniffed the air, then retreated into the foliage.

"That was boring and realistic…" Link sighed,

Everyone left the immobile tour bus and walked back to the facility.

"Your park sucks, you even have a dinosaur in it, those are extinct now. Don't you know anything?" laughed Fox mockingly, to get a high.

"Yeah I know…" Pit snapped, "But this can be a big opportunity, so yeah."

Silence.

"Have you noticed I've been using 'a' a lot? I have one of those word calendars so I have been trying to expand my vocabulary." Pit stated.

"… 'K," replied Kirby in awkward recognition.

"… A- a…" Roy whispered to himself, trying to learn it.

"So just sleep somewhere for now." Pit said dryly.

As everyone slept in sleeping blankets, Luigi woke up screaming as he was covered in chicken-sized theropods called procompsognathids, which were attacking him.

Luigi ripped them off of him and stuffed them into someone else's sleeping blanket. Then noticed Roy and Falco were trying hard not to snicker as they pretended to sleep.

"Did you put dinosaurs in my sleeping blanket?" Luigi cried, "Not cool!"

Roy looked over his shoulder and started laughing, then started screaming as one of the compies latched onto his face and ate at his nose, "OWW THE PAIN HURTZ." he screamed.

"NO OUCH THE PAIN HURTS SO HA." Fox mocked, so he could get a high.

* * *

The next day, the orange red sunrise raised behind the silhouette of the vine-gnarled jungle, "I hate orange red sunrises raising behind silhouettes of vine-gnarled jungles…" muttered Bowser, mad that the tour had to be delayed and specialized as he looked out the window. 

Peach and Ike went to a vending machine, Peach fumbled for change.

Ike sighed after a minute passed; he kicked the glass in and took out the stuff he wanted, "Just use your head."

"You know this is _not_ an abandoned building." Peach said.

…

"SHUT UP!" Ike said through gritted teeth, raided the machine, and snuck off.

Later…

"Uuuuhhh… Cornuts©…" moaned Ike as he threw the last bag away in hate and disgust.

"You ate too many Cornuts©!" Fox mocked, for a high.

After all had breakfast everyone ventured outside, found and jacked a Mercedes M-Class, it was painted camouflage.

All of them crammed in until the windows shattered.

Jigglypuff drove the vehicle off down a dirt road.

They stopped at some red-rock rock formations and made their way up the slope to the fifty-foot drop overlooking a dry field surrounded by pines.

Trash trucks with cages built into the back sped along, picking up dinosaurs and dropping them into the cage with giant nets.

A helicopter released a giant net, catching a small herd of parasaurolophius, then the crane 360'd, beating the sack on the ground so they would be incapacitated.

It did it two more times for good measure/fun.

"Just use a dart to make it go to sleep!" barked the Smoo though subtitles.

Diddy Kong, Sonic, and some random Pokemon trainer whatever guy were lassoing a corythosaurus around the neck; it twisted its head until they were tightly wrapped around its body. It stumbled around before violently cart wheeling down a hill from its limbs being tied together.

A Baryonyx, a thirty-foot carnivorous theropod with a crocodile-shaped head and huge hook claws on its hands, was being strapped down with rope as guys lassoed its neck.

The Baryonyx ate one of them, another guy tazed it so it would stop its rampage.

"How could they do that to the poor thing?" Zelda asked as they watched while sad music played.

"So what do you think?" Pit asked; Young Link fell off the cliff screaming from the startle.

"What, you torturing defenseless dinosaurs?" Peach asked casually,

"No, me replacing the animals in the zoo with- what are theses thingies again?" Pit asked,

"Dinosaurs, I just said that." Peach replied,

"Oh yeah… uhh, those things." Pit said nervously, hoping they didn't notice him not say dinosaur.

They stared.

"Bye," he said as he stole their stolen car and drove off.

Making their way down the rock, the Smashers sprinted to an eighteen-wheeler truck out in the clearing below.

It was painted dark green with floodlights on top. A slightly metallic brown colored tractor-trailer was attached behind it, but this trailer had windows and a door on the side.

Getting inside, they were met with the cool air conditioning coming out of the hot sunlight. Everything was stainless steal and gray waterproof padding; the windows were slightly tinted blue.

"How did you get here so fast?" Pit and the others asked at once upon seeing each other, "Jinx you owe me a ham sandwich! Eww I hate ham sandwiches. Oh well."

Looking in the refrigerator, everyone picked out Mountain Dew: Code Red.

Peach was nursing one; right now she was giving it a sponge bath, "This is nasty…"

"Peach, you're supposed to drink it." Ness stated,

"No _you _are supposed to drink it! _You_ are!" she spat bitterly and got off the seat in front of the table Ness was on the other side of.

* * *

Later as night fell…

* * *

"… This is called The Mobile Command Center." Pit awkwardly commented in the silence. 

Silence.

"… Who else watches American Idol?" Luigi asked hopefully.

Silence.

"Where are Ganondorf and Mewtwo?" Kirby asked,

"They're leading the, whatever-those-things-are roundup." Pit explained.

* * *

Ganondorf shoved the last gallimimus into the nineteen-foot high rectangular cage.

* * *

"Let's go free the dinosaurs," Jigglypuff whispered to Ike. 

The two left.

"Where did they go?" Pikachu asked,

"Who cares," Meta Knight said.

In the brush on the hillside, the two hid, kicking their legs back and fourth and resting their heads on their hands as they watched the hunters' base camp.

Sneaking down they came up to the cage.

Ike chopped at the lock with his sword until it broke, instantly all the dinosaurs stampeded out over the two as the animals ravaged the camp.

"WTF?" Pit said as loud noises arose from the far side of the clearing.

Mewtwo stared as all the vehicles and equipment was trashed.

Pit walked up to him with the broken lock, "That's the last time I leave you in charge." He tossed it into the fire and rudely shoulder-bumped the Pokemon, but failed and shrieked as he was thrown on his back from weakness, "I hate you and your immovableness!"

"No that's the last time _I_ leave _you_ in charge!" Peach said bitterly, stomping up to them, and then stomping away.

The four looked up to see a helicopter, most of the hunters were inside it, "We're leaving you all behind 'cause videogames are stupid, and dumb, and stupid some more, and I'm getting rid of anything I own made from Sony because they made Playstation-"

The helicopter was spiraling around in circles while carwheeling in the air becuase the hunter piloting the copter didn't know how to run one and ended up crashing far away.

Fox looked out the open door of The Mobile Command Center with a flashlight and saw Pit and Peach riding a furiously fast Smoo in their direction.

Pit got off the gray cattle dog and got in, followed by Peach, then the Smoo.

"This just sucks; all the power in the island is out, all transportation to getting off this island is destroyed, and worst of all there's an annoying popcorn kernel peel that's been stuck in my teeth all day!" the angel sighed, falling on the couch, just missed it and fell out the still-open door.

Everyone shrugged and went to bed.

* * *

I'm glad I reworked 100 of this chapter as it came out better and stuff. 


	3. Tractor Trailer Terror

Just so you know, I have watched the Jurassic Park series way too much, especially The Lost World. When it came out on video(1998), I think I watched it almost every day for a year, then my brother sold it cause he hated me/it.

* * *

Samus awoke to the sound of her armor being pulled off. 

She looked up to see Jigglypuff eat the last of her helmet.

"What? I was hungry! I have to eat you know!" the puffball protested after seeing her death glare of death and glare-ness.

"There were Poptarts in the cupboard you know!" she said.

"No _you_ were Poptarts in the cupboard!" Peach exclaimed and left the vehicle.

Yoshi and Dr. Mario opened the door in front, leading outside; they opened the back door to the truck in front of them and got in, started the engine, then started playing car.

Suddenly peach started screaming, everyone looked outside at her running in circles.

A roar pierced the air as vibrations vibrated through the trailer.

"Spinosaurus, the one theropod carnivore larger than the tyrannosaur… and Giganotosaur…" Link said, trying to sound all cool and stuff.

"I don't think so, sounds bigger," Samus replied.

A gray furry foot smashed down inside the circle Peach was making. A eight-foot long cat head lowered down in front of the window; it was a Gold Californian Spangled housecat, its greenish yellow eyes peered in intensely.

Peach ran into the truck and climbed in-between the two.

The cat stomped over to the back and placed two wheel-sized paws on the roof, then shoved it forward into the forest and down a steep hill.

The eighteen-wheeler was shoved from side to side and battered by the trees, crushing smaller ones as it crashed down the fern covered drop.

Cupboards became loose and Poptarts fell and sprinkled on the carpet as equipment was thrown around inside.

The refrigerator door fell off and Mountain Dew: Code Red bottles rattled everywhere.

The whole vehicle smashed through a rotted out sequoia, Yoshi pressed the brakes.

As some trees were downed, it revealed a cliff drop.

The still wheels slid across dead trees and plants as it started slowing.

The truck finally stopped with the two front wheels hanging over the edge.

Everyone slowly got up from the item-littered floor, regaining balance.

Peach removed herself from her eradic, somewhat sexy position with Yoshi and peered over the edge at the pond from the forty-foot drop.

The Smoo and Pit got up and looked out the windows in the back.

Then a gold flash covered the windshield, a gold Californian Spangled-y flash.

The California Spangled kitty stood on its hind legs and barely managed to only show its face from the eyes up.

This would have been cute if it wasn't trying to viciously eat them.

Pit and the Smoo, who were in the walkway at the time, fell on their backs and started sliding with the bottles.

With a swipe of its claw, the window shattered.

The cat tried climbing it by latching its claws on the floodlights, but ripped off the entire roof of the truck.

Undoing their seatbelts they crawled out the back door just as the truck fell into the pond.

Opening the door to the trailer, the three stumbled in.

Dr. Mario held the door shut.

Suddenly the Code Red bottles began to roll up to the door as the trailer shook.

As the Smashers in the seats tried grabbing the dog and angel but failed, four large claws pierced through the door, and then pulled it off its hinges.

Dr. Mario fell onto the Smoo dog's lap as they slid for the doorway.

Everyone eventually lost grip of the things they were holding onto and slid into Pit, the dog and Dr. Mario about to fall out the doorway with the Poptarts.

The cat moved its jaws to the doorway, Dr. Mario started crawling up, but the cat managed to squeeze its muzzle inside and bite his leg.

The doctor grabbed for the Smoo, pulling it out, the others pulled it back in.

The cat lowered its head. Then a moment later looked back up, licking its lips.

Scrambling to the other side, the earth on the edge of the cliff broke off and the trailer fell into the water, then fell over upside down.

The cat sat on it, it crushed in and water poured in from the shattered windows.

The flooded trailer was now fully submerged with a pocket of air inside.

The cat slammed its head into the top of the trailer, making a large hole and letting water pour in.

It sniffed around in it, then lifted back out, chewing on the bottles of red sugar and caffeine.

Fox and Jigglypuff swam under the hole as the feline looked back inside.

Wario, Samus, Bowser, and Yoshi did the same as the cat snapped and pawed at them.

Marth, then Zelda crawled through the water filled tractor trailer once they were under the hole, the Smashers then swam out of the doorway and ran off into the jungle.

Running, Captain Falcon looked behind to see the cat trot in curiousity over after them and knocking trees out of the way.

Breaking through the bushes into a stream, Mario, in front stopped them; a spinosaurus was fishing.

"Don't move a muscle: it's vision is based on movement… Wait that's with a T-rex," spoke Link.

It raised its head from fishing and roared.

The videogame characters ran in the opposite direction, the dinosaur following.

They made a right as the cat emerged from the trees.

Pit ran in circles until he tripped and fell in between two logs, the spino walked across it, the logs saving him.

The two giants roared at each other, the Spinosaur grabbed the cat's neck and pulled him around.

Pit got up and ran in between them, trying to catch up with the crowd as the cat rolled over, then grabbed its enemy's neck and twisted it.

Running to a stop they took a break.

"What was that thing?" Zelda asked,

Pit finally caught up with them, "It was a Gold Californian Spangled, the most ferocious house cat ever… not really but I own it."

"So there were giant prehistoric cats?" Falco asked as they began walking.

"No. That was a cat I blew up, so it would be hilarious when the visitors saw a gargantuan cat at the end of the tour," Pit explained.

"You did this to us?" asked an outraged Ike,

"Yeah, duh. I thought it was obvious ever since I told you about this place." Pit stated,

"Oh…"

…

"You did this to us?" Ike asked again, because he didn't understand what Pit said.

The Smoo tore off into the lush woods, stopped, and then started barking at them.

"Stupid dogs…" muttered Ike, stomping off into the brush.

"What _loser_?" he asked the dog; it was sitting, almost falling on its back while it snapped at the air and whined, "Stop creeping me out!"

Then the swordsman looked over behind the nutty pooch at the three-foot feathery creature.

A scream pierced the air. The others pushed the bushes away to investigate.

The Smoo tried sniffing the dodo bird, which had attacked Ike by jumping on his chest and pinning him to the ground.

"What is it?" Link asked, staring at the flightless bird. It mindlessly looked around the scenery.

"The question is not what, but when." Peach said,

"It's a dodo bird, which is extinct now but not a prehistoric animal so I don't know why its here unless Pit cloned it," Ness said like the nerd he was.

"SOMEONE GET IT OFF!" Ike screamed,

"Its as if it's not even scared." Pointed out Pit,

Roy chucked a rock at its head; it bounced off and hit him in the forehead, "OWW. Now it is." He said, trying to over come the awkwardness,

It still dumbly looked around its surroundings.

So he ate it.

"HA! Now what're you going to do huh? HUH?" Roy yelled, spiking the rock.

The rock ricocheted into his head.

"WHY…?" Roy asked.

They walked on.

* * *


	4. The Trek

I know this might be kind of soon but I'm ahead in chapters and I have a short attention span and this story will have the most trivia/tributes out of all my other stories, some might be extremely vague, but somehow have to do with Jurassic Park, and the scenes taken directly from the movies don't count.

* * *

They trekked on through the forest. 

"Hey…" Zelda said, walking faster up to Ike, "I kind of like you…"

"Oh, that's probably just the Tag® body spray…" Ike replied,

"No…"

"Then the Tag deodorant."

"No…"

"Then the Axe body spray."

"No."

"Then the Axe deodorant also."

"You have all of those on at once?"

"…NO!"

"Ness, you are such a nerd," commented Bowser.

"Just because I like doing multiple calculus problems in my head simultaneously whenever I'm bored doesn't make me a nerd!" Ness sighed,

They came across the wide, extremely shallow river that came from the pond awhile back.

Suddenly a herd of triceratops came through, going across it.

"Let's just stay back and-" began Mario.

Peach ran behind the last of the dinosaurs as they blocked their view.

She tripped over a root and landed on a baby triceratops, she got off, pushing with her hands on its back to stand up.

"Aw how cute!" she said in a loudly obnoxious voice,

"Peach…" Yoshi said through gritted teeth; the animals looking at her.

She started speaking in undecipherable coos, taking pictures of it after she put her crown on it.

"Peach…!" Yoshi said again.

Peach comically fumbled the camera, which bounced off its head.

It roared.

The triceratops charged at her, Peach rolled under a slash of the horns and crawled into a large log, pinned down by moss and ferns.

Two horns came through the wood next to her, and then pulled out.

* * *

Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Sonic, Diddy Kong, and that one Pokemon Trainer walked through the field. 

"Stupid other people… probably all Red Peace or something…" Ganondorf muttered; hacking at all the large yucca plants with a machete.

"Don't you mean Green Peace?" asked Mewtwo, eyeing the rustling trees to their left.

* * *

"Ooh a T. Rex!" exclaimed Pichu, 

"That's a mapusaurus; slightly smaller." Ness said,

"Well then that's a tyrannosaurus!" Pichu said,

"That's a carcharodontosaurus, even smaller," Ness replied,

"Well that's a T. rex!" Pichu said,

"That's a giganotosaurus, a little bit bigger than a T. rex, but not as big as the spinosaurus, which is almost two meters longer them both of them, its crocodilian head about seven feet long." Ness stated.

"Yeah so? What's that then?" Pichu asked,

"That's Bowser."

"Oh…"

Suddenly an allosaurus, smaller than the rex, but with three fingers instead of two, came charging after them.

Running, the crowd and dinosaur disturbed a large tree covered in dragonflies the size of Frisbees or more, swarmed out over them.

"DRAGONFLIES THE SIZE OF FRISBEES OR MORE ARE EVERYWHERE." screamed Kirby.

"These were prehistoric so Pit didn't clone them!" Ness yelled, as they carried him off.

"Enough with the edutainment!" Link yelled back,

"We need him back so he can talk nerd to us, so we know what to do!" Samus exclaimed.

The last of the cloud of dragonflies the size of Frisbees or more flew overhead as the allosaurus snapped at the insects, sprinting ahead of them.

"At least they distracted the bobosaurus…" Luigi sighed,

"It was allosaurus!" Roy said,

"The johnosaurus doesn't matter: what matters is getting back that one nerd-kid I still don't know the name of even after many years!" announced Mario.

"I'll get him." Samus said,

"No fair! Who says you can do it?" Fox whined,

"Fine, you do it," She said,

"Don't pin this on me!" Fox scoffed,

"That's an old joke."

"'K," he then immediately ran off into the jungle.

Fox looked up to see Ness in the downed helicopter now stuck in a tree.

"Don't move!" Ness exclaimed, at this, an emu's head shot up behind him.

Fox saw emu trot out of bushes and surrounded him.

Then they wandered off.

Ness got out and they went back to the crowd.

They went to a boathouse near the river.

Climbing inside the big barg-y boat, they opened the door to find the other survivors.

"So…" Zelda said,

"So…" Bowser replied.

…

"So…?" Peach said awkwardly.

"Thanks for leaving me at the bottom of the cliff _nerds_!" Young Link yelled, getting aboard the boat.

"You're welcome." Mario said,

"Ham is stupid…" Fox muttered.

"Let's start this," Link turned on the boat.

Nothing happened.

"It says this runs on ham," Nana stated,

"Stupid 'being better for the environment'…" Link said to himself, stuffing all the ham he could find through the small fuel hole-thing with a stick.

Marth, Roy, and Pichu ran off chasing a dragonfly the size of a Frisbee or more, giggling.

"Oh well, nerds…" Link sighed and pulled out of the boathouse.

* * *

The three stopped once they realized they had been chasing nothing. 

"No what do we do?" Marth asked, seeing the boathouse off in the distance, empty of the worker boat.

"It's ok I have A Barret M82A2 rifle: it has been modified with a thick barrel and a Harris bipod plus an infrared and or night scope sight. It has a bullpup design of the gun, a vertically mounted grip so who's shooting can fire it while standing up. Its use is for shooting moving things and is out of production so its even cooler… I guess," Pichu said cheerily, pulling it out and loading the sniper rifle-looking gun.

* * *

Donkey Kong broke open one of the crates that were stacked up in the back to find huge wheels of cheese. 

"What's with all the cheese?" Samus asked,

"Well," Pit began to explain, "I didn't want them to survive if they managed to escape this island, so I made them lysine dependant. We put a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. As a result, the animals cannot make the amino acid lysine. They must ingest it from cheese wheels pumped full of it! With out it they expire in a week or two I don't remember. Did I sound like nerd? I sounded like a nerd didn't I?" He said, hoping he sounded like a nerd,

"… Why? They're just normal modern time animals." Kirby asked.

Silence.

"… SHUT UP!" Pit yelled through gritted teeth and stomped off behind the boxes.

* * *

If you talk about this story in your review _you_ have to send _me_ a cookie! 


	5. Attempt To Restore Power

JUST READ LOLZ.

* * *

The boat cruised the river, "Oh yeah," Pit spoke, snapping his fingers, "We built these power bunkers around the island, they're kind of the engines that power everything, so we could turn it back on or something I guess whatever." 

Everyone stared at him.

"We can turn the power back on!" Pit explained,

Everyone stared at him.

"Right now if we turned on the lights in the buildings here they won't come on, if we go in and do stuff there, we can turn lights on!" Pit sighed,

"YAY!" cheered everyone but him.

A plesiosaur swam under the boat, knocking Fox off the boat.

No one noticed/cared.

Fox crawled onto land; a pack of dinosaurs, two feet high and a meter long stared at him. They were velociraptors.

Neither Fox nor the raptors knew what to do next so they stared at each other.

Suddenly a gas canister bounced off one of the raptor's heads and released a thick cloud of gas.

Then at least ten more canisters landed in front of them.

Someone grabbed Fox's hand and pulled him along into the jungle, "C'mon they'll be back!"

The figure raced in between the trees Fox was knocked into trees by the careless person on every tree they passed, "Ow, OW THAT HURTS SO MUCH STOP IT! STOP!"

They entered a military truck, on its side in a ditch, through a hatch in the back storage part the truck was for. Fox hit his head on the hatch side.

Daisy closed the hatch, saw the lantern was going out and replaced it with another one.

"What are you doing here?" Fox asked,

"Well I was parasailing, then I landed here, then I was all 'I'm safe here' then floods of dinosaurs swarmed at me and I walked two feet over to this truck and got in side." She explained.

"How long have you been here?"

"I have a short attention span so I got back out five seconds later and the dinosaurs had wondered off, then I saw dinosaurs so I threw those weird canisters at them and took you in here." The princess said,

"Me and the other Smashers have been on this island for three days while you've been here for maybe twenty seconds so ha!" Fox said.

"Oh yeah while they swarmed around me, I took a flask and got Spinosaurus pee! It scares the smaller ones away, but attracts a really big one with a lot of fur."

"You have Spinosaurus pee? How'd you get it? And how did you do all this within about ten seconds?"

"You'll really want to know! Ok so…"

* * *

Later…

* * *

"That's disgusting! I wish I never asked!" the fox spoke after her monologue, "Is there any food in here?" 

Daisy found some candy bars, and then held them close, staring cautiously at him, "All mine! I've been on this island, what, I guess slightly over a minute?" she then ate them all after trying to convince him.

* * *

Link docked on the small dock in front of the power bunker; a cement building, only the entrance sticking out of the cliff face. 

Samus and Pit stepped out while Falco followed.

Pit gave her a black and green toy walky-talky headset, "What? It's all I have Ok?" he explained, putting one on.

"I see the shed, we can make it if we merrily hop skip on over there." Pit said,

"No we can't." Samus replied,

"Why not?" Falco asked,

"Because we're being hunted. In the bushes straight ahead." Samus explained,

The three backed up and looked around in the palm trees on either side of them.

"Hurry up, I'm bored!" shouted Link from the boat.

"Shut up Link; we are being hunted so it's kind of hard to do that right now!" Pit called back angrily, "loser…"

"Run towards the shed, I've got it," Falco whispered, "Go!"

Samus turned to the palm hanging vertically over the path. She did several failed attempts to get over it.

"Hurry up!"

Samus tried several times some more, then held on to it and slid over it, still held on and let out a cry as she fell on her back once she 360'd the tree.

"GO!"

Samus got up and ran toward the building.

She jumped over another palm and ran through a puddle, through the mesh gate and ran inside.

She turned on her flashlight and descended some stares through the pitch-blackness.

"Follow the cable and pipe bundles on the ceiling." Pit said, "And stop chewing on the wire you talk into thingy!"

"I'm not chewing on the wire you talk into thingy!" Samus snapped, taking it from her mouth.

"The pipe junk will end in a gray box,"

Walking on the grate above an unknown depth, she opened a chain link fence door and walked up to it.

"I found it." She said,

"Pump the primer lever ten times. There. Pump; work a little faster, faster, faster! Faster! FASTER! MWAHAHAHAH!" Pit said as he listened for her, "Now push the button that says push to close."

She pressed it instead to be rebellious, and then a vending machine lit up, "Only a vending machine turned on!"

"Ooh get me that new ham flavored Pepsi!" Pit said excitedly,

Samus sighed and pulled out her wallet from her zero-suit and bought it.

She then pointed her flashlight at a curtain next to the machine, a Dodo bird jumped out and snapped at her.

Samus ran through the door, closing it, and then ran up the stairs in terror, then through the gate, making sure to close both doors.

They got back on the boat.

* * *

Marth and Roy skipped along with Pichu in the middle; he watched the surroundings with his Barret M82A2 at the ready. 

Then Marth took it from him.

"Give it!" Pichu said,

"Nu-uh!" Marth said and tossed it to Roy, they played monkey in the middle until it fired by accident and blew up a stegosaurus.

"Good one now look what you did Roy, its all your fault I hate you!" Marth said, dropping the gun after it fired.

"No: good one now look what you did _Marth_, its all your fault I hate you!" Roy retorted.

"Its: good one now look at what everyone did, everyone, its all everyone's fault I hate everyone! Let's leave it at that." Pichu said, trying to pick up the gun from the ground.

* * *

"Compies!" Daisy cried, opening the hatch all the way and throwing Fox at the tiny dinos, "Leave me alone! Give him a painful death for all I care just don't bother me! In fact, give him a painful death!" she closed and locked the door; faintly Fox could slightly hear her chant 'painful death'. 

Neither Fox nor the compsognathids knew what to do next so they stared at each other.

A brontosaurus stomped over the compies and walked off.

Daisy got out after seeing this, "Oh you're alive…"

A dragonfly the size of a Frisbee or more hovered in between them.

A purple tongue shot out of a bush and caught the insect, then retracted back in, all taking place within a second.

"Please be an insanely huge chameleon like in the old dinosaur movies even though its always iguanas but oh well," chanted Daisy.

Out hopped a dilophosaurus, similar to a raptor but with two crests on its muzzle and larger.

Several others came behind it.

Fox and Daisy ran as the dinosaurs gave chase. Shooting their tongues out at them.

* * *

"Wait…" Yoshi said to himself. 

"What?" Zelda asked, turning to him.

"Back in the Mobile Command Center, I was playing car with Dr. Mario, we found a satellite phone in the glove compartment and started playing phone… Then prank called the Russian government, before the cat came, Dr. Mario realized we could call a chopper, but when it was pushed down the hill he pocketed it…"

Suddenly a jingle played out.

"Oh that's me," Peach said, taking out her own Mitsubishi ST151 satellite phone and talking on it.

"Give it to me I know who to call!" Mario said,

Peach immediately threw it in the river, "That was close!"

"WTF?" Mario shouted,

"Oh I thought you said to throw it in the river 'cause it has kooties on it." Peach replied disappointedly,

Then a different jingle sounded.

Everyone jumped off the boat and dashed into the field on one side of the river.

* * *

"I hear a funny sound!" Daisy giggled, grabbing Fox and knocking him through the jungle into a clearing as the dilophosauruses scattered away. 

The two groups ran to each other and met at an electric fence.

Everyone tried hugging Daisy through the dead wires, "Wait, who are you?" Link asked,

Suddenly a roar sounded from the jungle on Daisy and Fox's side of the fence.

Marth, Roy, and Pichu ran from the jungle, Roy shot backwards, blowing up trees and wasting ammo for no good reason.

They sprinted through the field and started climbing to the larger group's side.

"Did you call someone to save us?" Fox asked Bowser.

"No, the phone's probably in-" Bowser began.

Fox turned to see the cat staring at them from the edge of the jungle, the jingle coming from it.

"Run," Fox said to Daisy as the other three jumped off the other side of the fence.

The two groups ran parallel along the fence as the cat easily caught up to the two.

Daisy jumped through a tear in the fence, Fox dove in as the cat snapped, pushing through the hole.

They slowed down to take a breather and watched the cat walk away and howl in distress.

They looked away, then looked back when the Californian spangled hopped over the fence and sniffed the air.

The Smashers ran off into the other side of the jungle.

Climbing the trees, Daisy took out her last candy bar and enjoyed it at the top of the tree.

Fox, angry, caught it and threw it to the ground, "Now you can't have it so ha!"

Daisy stared down at it tensely.

"Don't bother getting it; it's all dirty and icky…" Jigglypuff said,

"The part in the wrapper is still Ok!" Daisy said, noticing this. She walked along a tree branch, grabbed a vine, which broke and fell onto a lower branch, her legs tangled in vines as she dangled upside-down.

Two dilophosauruses came up and snapped at her face, missing.

Link and The Pokemon trainer helped her up.

"He set a trap, he actually set a trap!" Link said under his breath and looked at Fox, "I didn't know Fox was so smart!"

"She wouldn't let me have any!" Fox cried in his defense.

The dilophosauruses circled the tree until Kirby ate them both.

* * *

The Smoo dug through its backpack and took out a map of the six by seven mile long island that night. 

"We're on the southeast side of the island, I think we should head west along the coast for the workers village, four miles from here." The hound mutt suggested,

"Ok," Mewtwo said, after hearing the translation through Ness, that nerd.

The dog took a long pause to chew its hindquarter of an itch and fell off the tree. His back legs caught in vines and dangled down as dilophosauruses snapped at him.

"LOL." Laughed Link, as he and the pokemon trainer, helping him up, then Link fell off, his legs entangled as dilophosauruses ran up and snapped at him.

After this they went to bed.

Getting down the tree, the Smashers trekked to the river.

The boat had conveniently got snagged on a log sticking out of the water.

"Hurray! Wait we can't move…" Ike said.

"Hurray! Wait _you _can't move!" Peach said and stormed off.

They walked along the log to the other side and marched onward; the thin mist made a ring around the island and the sky was a dark purplish gray and covered the entire skyline.

* * *

JUST REVIEW LOLZ. 


	6. Some Wire Frame's Demise

Maybe this is too soon but something!

See if you can find any direct quotes from the movies!

* * *

Climbing the hill the rocky beach was being battered by crashing waves behind them. The sky darker. 

Daisy saw a baby T. Rex, "Go grab that!" she yelled at Ness, who was right next to her.

"Ok! Jeez…" Ness walked over to it and picked it up while Daisy unfolded her Dino-Damage Medical Center with wheels.

She strapped it down, "Ok," she looked at the ultrasound monitor on the platform, "There's the metatarsals; tibia, fibula- there it is, see it? That's the fracture just above the epiphysis."

"But it's not injured," Ness said,

"I said…" Daisy said containing her anger, "There's the metatarsals; tibia, fibula- there it is, see it? That's the fracture just above the epiphysis!"

Ness stared nervously,

Daisy broke its leg.

"There, you happy now? Chainsaw," She spoke extending her hand to Ness.

"There's no chainsaw here." Ness said,

"Chainsaw."

"…"

"Chainsaw."

"…"

"Chainsaw!"

The princess stuck a wad of used gumballs in its leg and cheaply scotch taped some tinfoil pieces to its leg then let it go.

* * *

The group stopped in an area-looking place at the edge of the forest and rested. 

Ganondorf saw blood on a fern, and then saw Daisy covered in blood, "Are you hurt?" he asked as he set down his Lindstradt air rifle next to Ike.

"Oh no, I was just playing mobile surgeon on some dinosaur," Daisy explained.

Ike picked up the rifle, he looked at the darts with tags reading, 'EXTEME DANGER! LETHAL TOXICITY!'.

The containers in the darts had bright electric green liquid and were enhanced with venom of conus purpurascens; a south sea cone that's the most powerful neurotoxin in the world. The poison acts faster than the nerve-conduction speed.

"I love guns that fire subsonic Fluger impact-delivery darts! I wonder what would happen if I accidentally shot myself in the foot..." Ike exclaimed... yet whispered.

Everyone sat around in silence.

"I don't like Brachiosauruses: giant long-necked herbivores are dumb," commented some Wire Fram who was with them the whole time but no one noticed until now.

He told Young Link he was going somewhere. Oblivious to the boy who holding his ears and yelling "LA! LA! LA! I CAN'T HEAR ANYONE SO DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING SOMEWHERE 'CAUSE I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

A huge eye watched them from a distance…

The Frame walked off to go to the bathroom.

* * *

After walking four miles inland he spoke to himself, "I guess this is a good spot for going… what? I'm sort of modest…" 

Then a rustle in the bushes next to him caused him to take out his electric cattle prod.

The rustle made it look like it was something pretty small, but to his relief; a head the size of a car poked out, a 'small' sail on its head.

It was the dino he hated.

"It's not polite to sneak up on people." then he viciously jabbed the prod at it. It scampered off, the ground shaking.

Then he tripped over a root and rolled down a hill. Loosing his weapons, the frame fell into a pool of water.

Looking up he saw brachiosauruses come from all sides and latch onto him.

He pulled one off of his arm and tried to squeeze its neck.

Tearing them off of him, he walked off, turned to see the dinosaurs walk up to him. He threw a rock and charged at them. They ran backwards, then came back, then pounced on him again.

He pulled the huge dinosaurs off of his body and crawled over a log, the titans stomped over it to get to him.

As more and more got to him, wire frame pieces floated out from behind the log into the center of the water stream.

* * *

"Ok, let's get going!" Peach said. 

"No: Ok _you_ get going!" Peach spat bitterly, "Wait, oops…"

"Young Link, Young Link!" called Bowser, he threw a large rock at his head, he screamed and fell over, then got up.

"Hey, what happened to that one Wire Frame?" Fox asked, looking at everyone.

"Seriously, who cares," Link replied as they began their march again.

"Come on!" called Ike, chucking pinecones and coconuts at Roy who was getting out of the bushes.

"Ok, Ok, OK! STOP IT OW." Roy yelled, putting something into his backpack as he walked through the ferns.

Zelda picked up a backpack from the stream, "Hey, I found the Wire Frame's backpack, let's loot it!"

Everyone hurriedly crowded around Zelda, "I get his canteen!" declared Captain Falcon,

"I get his candy bars!" Daisy screamed, almost ripping the pack in half in the process of snatching every bar from it.

"I get his mom!" Mario said, grabbing the female Wire Frame, "So how am I supposed to use moms in survival situations?"

"I get his radio!" Fox said; he turned it on.

"Hurricane Clarissa will be heading for some random island from the northwest in an hour so if anyone's there, get off or something." Was heard of the weather report before the batteries went out.

"Trade! I want the mom!" Fox whined, trying to take her from Mario.

"'K let's go!" Pit said.

* * *

The last of the sunset was ending and thunder was frequent. They set temporary base camp in a tiny clearing and set up a large green and tan tent, cramming inside as the thunder cracked epically and rolled long, bright flashes of light lit up the clearing constantly. 

A battery powered lantern hung in the center of the tent, everyone shining his or her flashlights around randomly.

"So no one watches American Idol?" Luigi asked.

Silence.

"I think I have a better TV list," replied Sonic said, "Celebrity Duets is the best thing ever!"

"Can I get a sentence in this story?" Diddy Kong asked,

"There you got one anyway how far is it to the village?" Popo questioned.

The Smoo looked up with a puzzled face to Popo from eating the last of the map.

"It can't be too far- LINK PASS THE FRIGGIN' POPCORN ALREADY!" Yelled Samus, Link rolled his eyes and gave her the bowl, then crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Zelda said,

"No how about Truth and Dare?" Jigglypuff suggested,

"I know, we should play Truth yet Dare!" announced Pikachu,

"But I wanted to play Twister!" Bowser spoke,

"Everyone knows chess is what makes the party off the hook!" Yoshi, trying not to sound gangster, but failing, said.

"Let's just combine them all to settle this." Falco said.

Two seconds later.

"Nah, that sounds stupid…" Falco said.

"Nah, _you_ sound stupid!" Peach said and stomped out of the tent, cracking thunder and lightening and she stomped back inside.

Peach went outside again.

A huge spider web of lightening followed by thunder caused her to get back inside.

"Lolz you can't have your way!" laughed Fox.

Lightening lit up the clearing and Fox went outside, "Woops, I hate dyslexia…"

* * *

Did you see if you could find any quotes from the movies? (angry smiley face) 


	7. Beware The Killing Fields of Caos Isla

There's now just two chapters left.

* * *

Roy tossed an egg up in the air casually. 

"Where did you get that?" Fox asked,

"I stole this and another one the last time we stopped." Roy said, missing it and the egg smashed on the ground,

Fox grabbed the pack with the other egg in it.

"Throw it away," Mewtwo said, "What if they catch us with it?"

"What if they catch us with out it?" Fox replied,

"What if they catch us with it?" Mewtwo asked, getting angry.

"What if they catch us with out it?" Fox replied, getting angry.

"What if they catch us with it?"

"What if they catch us with out it?"

What if they catch us with it?"

"What if they catch us with out it?"

"What if they catch us with it?"

"What if they catch us with out it?"

Then they went to bed.

"No, then _you_ went to bed!" Peach said.

Link went outside.

Link wandered in circles until he heard a thump, then another.

Samus awoke; she stared at Daisy's jacket hanging from the tent ceiling.

"Nuts…" she whispered.

"_You _nuts!" Peach said, awake, and awaking everyone else.

"Shut up," Samus said, attempting to get out of her sleeping bag, but ended up getting tangled in the string that tightens it close, tightening it close and rolled over Marth and Ike, trying to escape her cozy prison.

Link stared at the shaking tent and the light inside went on.

Fox turned it off when the silhouette of a T. Rex head loomed on the tent doors.

It's head pushed inside, it sniffed the jacket as they stood still.

Then they ran out. The rex thrashed around; throwing the tent off as another T. rex emerged behind it and was even bigger.

"That's the bull T. Rex!" exclaimed Game and Watch said, running.

"No, scientists believe that the female was bigger, this is usually for protecting infants and if the said species' larger sex usually hunts." Ness explained, running beside him.

"Stay up! Move! Move! Run!" Link yelled at them, "Wait… I hate dyslexia so much…"

* * *

Ganondorf, in a separate place, shot at the male rex, which was drinking from a pond. 

Nothing happened, he checked to find nothing inside, "Stupid Ike!" he opened a suitcase and loaded his silver air rifle with tranquilizer darts and shot the dinosaur; it ran off into a tree and fell over unconscious.

* * *

Running in-between two cliffs with no way around, they were being chased by the female rex. 

Most of the Smashers ran through a waterfall to the left of them, leading into a cove the size of a room.

The Tyrannosaur tried getting in behind the waterfall, but couldn't get past its shoulders.

The Smashers couldn't help but chuckle a little when it tried grabbing them with its comically tiny arms.

It licked at them, inches away.

Wario pushed his way to the back of the crowd, then dug at the dirt wall, a chunk fell out, along with a huge snake, falling around his neck, he pushed his way back screaming the other way.

"Don't go! It's just one of my anaconda black mamba hybrids! Meaning the world's largest snake combined with the world's most poisonous snake!" Pit yelled quickly, trying to calm him down, but the rex ate him.

The rex left and Link ran in, "Who died?"

"Wario…" Kirby said,

"Oh… that was close."

* * *

The other Smashers not knowing they had lost the rex, ran into a field of long grass almost at shoulder height. 

The lightening spider webbed off in the black sky as they dashed through the field and thunder shook the ground.

Slowing down they marched on, shining their lights ahead at the distant trees.

"Don't go into the long grass!... Not into the long grass!" the Smoo barked after them while running into the field, but no one was around to translate.

A couple of reptilian heads emerged from the grass to their right. Unknowingly.

silent trails formed in the grass and were making their way to the crowd.

Game and Watch was pulled down into the grass, a tail whipped upward.

A moment later the same thing happened to Donkey Kong.

The Ice Climbers were yanked down and two tails shot up. The others ran back the way they came.

Daisy safley put her candybar at hand into her backpack, pushing Pikachu and Diddy Kong out of the way, "You'll never get my candy bars alive!"

The Princess turned behind her to see a large raptor lunge out of the grass straight at her.

Shining her floodlight on it, she grabbed the bar and threw it at Pikachu, "Do something usefull and completely important for once in you're lowly life and save the candy bar! This is a sacred privil-"

But even her fast talking was cut off as it landed on her and ate her ect.

* * *

A minute later the others ran into the field, stopping halfway through. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Fox called,

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked,

I think this is the that one creepy pooch's bag…" Fox said, picking it up.

"Where's the Ice Climbers, the monkeys, that liquid crystal monochrome whatever, Pikachu, Daisy, the Smoo, and- NO!" Link screamed, "The Pokemon Trainer's dead! DEAD!" Link fell to his knees.

Link had a montage to the song 'Time of Your Life' with the two times he and the Pokemon Trainer helped someone up from the tree branch…

"Now I'm bored of grieving let's go," Link said dryly.

A purring sound arose, but not a biologically altered giant cat purr.

"Go. As fast as you can," Samus said to the others.

They then ran to the trees in aways ahead of them, through the high grass as the lightening storm went on the Smashers held hands so no one would get separated.

Reaching the end Pichu tried stopping the others but they slammed into each other and slid down the muddy slope into a narrow valley type thing.

It was a dinosaur graveyard: ribcage bones arching over the sides of the place and skulls lying around.

"I'm fine, don't worry _too_ much about me." Zelda immediately announced, "Is my hair still pretty?" she asked Captain Falcon.

"Get off my neck and vital organ-area!" grunted Falcon in pain.

"These structures here," Ike said holding up the pieces he managed to salvage of the map the dog had eaten, "There's a communication center in the operations building so I'll just send a radio call from there."

"Wait for us." Samus said,

"Nu-uh!" Ike suddenly said all immature-ily and sprinted off.

"Ok, here it comes." Fox said trying to get up.

"No! Fox, your arms and legs are broken and your right ear is missing. Ah there it is," Peach exclaimed, holding him after his attempt to get up.

Peach ate his ear.

"Why did you eat my severed ear and why are you so caring for me all of a sudden?" Fox asked,

"Thanks for the reminder!" Peach cheerfully said and dropped him on the ground, making sure he landed on a spiky bone fragment.

"OW I KNOW YOU KNOW I HATE SPIKY BONE FRAGMENTS YOU KNOW!"

* * *

Ike walked under a complication of pipes then into the open gate of a giant fence, at the top of the gate read 'Worker Village' Pit's company's name was covered by a tree branch. 

He walked passed the old abandoned cars and walked up to the main facility, going inside into pitch blackness.

With a flashlight he looked around the decaying lobby. Backing up into a vine covered wall, he turned to face it to see the Californian Spangled kitty of doom.

Ike ran around the room screaming in terror as he trampled a water cooler and collapsed a table in the process.

He stopped to see it was a painting; the mural was of the facility they first stayed at: the cat was chasing a tour bus. Everyone inside were all Pit 'clones', one Pit was riding the cat by its neck.

He moved on through a small door into what he thought was an office coated in dirt.

He moved to a generator and turned it on: all the lights went on in the camp.

The radio was on and he picked up the receiver.

"CQ, CQ, this is Pit's company operations hunters to hunters base, repeating Pit's company operations hunters seeking hunters base," Ike spoke.

"Go ahead hunter." someone said on the other line.

"We've had suffered severe casualties and the survivors are now in mortal danger and we need you to send rescue immediately! The coordinates here are nine degrees fifty eight minutes north, eighty five degrees-"

"GOT JOO!" laughed Jigglypuff finally giving in, picking up the signal from her cell phone.

"Do you realize how important this is?" Ike asked, mad, then tried again.

* * *

"Ike! Ike... Ike!" yelled Bowser, as they entered the place. 

"Why is this place abandoned when you have another camp on the same island?" Meta Knight asked Pit.

"Oh, once this was built, I said to now build a similar thing on the opposite side of the island and forget this because I'm in charge, then I think I yelled 'I am God!' then started laughing madly," Pit replied.

"Ike, Ike… whatever you're second and last names are!" called Yoshi.

Suddenly a Utah Raptor, the biggest raptor standing seven or eight feet high and almost twenty feet long jumped onto a car and lunged onto Roy. Ripping the backpack off of him and knocking the others down like dominos.

"That's my lucky pack combined with my lucky strap!" Roy said as the raptor ripped it to shreds, he ran to the others.

For a distraction, Fox threw rocks and sticks in Mario's general direction. He yelled to the raptor, "See the one making the noise? Get him not me!"

Five velociraptors leapt over a car and charged, Peach, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi ran into a three-story tool shed with a Pizza Hut-type roof.

The five dinosaurs frantically dug under the door, the three backed up into the wall on the other side, then started digging, Peach used Jigglypuff in one hand to help dig the dirt out, the metal sheet of a wall shook.

Tools rattled and fell off and the bare bulb swung.

The others ran into an embryonics laboratory. Others ran into the main facility. Fox ran into a tiny convenience store, looking out through the door window.

The Utah raptor smashed in through the big window to his left, Fox ran out and it jumped back out, He ran back in, pulled the door off and held it in front of him, it jumped on him.

Fox fell through another store window, got up and ran to a truck.

As he tried opening the rusted-shut door, the raptor jumped out and ran at him, he got in as it slammed on the door.

* * *

Mario, Link, Pit, Bowser, Zelda, Meta Knight, and Falco ran in between the cylindrical tanks of creatures suspended in liquid. 

"So this is how you make dinosaurs?" Mario asked,

"No," Pit said dramatically, "I made modern animals, remember? Not dino- whatevers," any tension was gone, except for the whole raptors pursuing them thing.

A large raptor gained speed behind them.

Meta Knight led them into the empty dinosaur kennel hall, only a few of the hanging lights were on in the halls as thunder shook the ground.

Running in, the raptor slid to a stop in front of them. The Smashers ran down another kennel hall next to them.

They ran in one kennel and locked it; Falco and Zelda ran ahead to one at the end of the hall.

The raptor latched onto the door before they could close it, pushing the door, trapping the two inside the mesh gate and corner.

The three slowly looked up at the space at the top of the door. The raptor started climbing.

"Push, Push!" Zelda said, pushing Falco against the kennel door.

"Faster! Faster!" Zelda snapped as Falco pushed the raptor the opposite way, trapping it by himself.

The others ran out of their kennel, Falco and Zelda caught up with them.

* * *

The raptor had finally, slowly burrowed its way through the glass and roared at Fox, he got out the other side and ran straight to the tool shed. The small dinosaurs had left.

* * *

Samus and Captain Falcon ran into the kitchen. 

Falcon locked the door and the two ducked below an isle.

An even larger pack of velociraptors jumped the porthole on the door until it shattered. They squeezed through one by one.

The two crawled along the isle as the raptors jumped on it.

Captain Falcon and Samus got into the lower cupboards lining the walls.

The raptors all jumped at once at them.

Falcon closed them and the two crawled through the passage, opening a cupboard door farther away.

Samus was then noticed by the pack.

Chasing her, she ran into the freezer. The raptors all ran in, Samus scrambled back out and closed it shut, then locked it.

Falcon touched her, Samus thrashed around screaming, destroying many kitchen utensils, then saw it was just Falcon.

They left the kitchen.

* * *

Peach dropped Jigglypuff once she looked back; the raptor pack had left. 

"Go see if there's dinosaurs out there, so they'll get you before me." Peach explained, stuffing Yoshi into the ditch under the wall they just dug.

"STOP!" Yoshi screamed, a raptor head smashed through the thin wall next to them.

The three instantly got up and climbed a control panel up to the rafters.

Fox ran inside.

"Look out! Watch out!" Jigglypuff said, these choice of words were a coincidence as she was mesmerized by a speck of dust.

"Go out the ditch! Trust me!" Peach shouted to him, then whispered to Yoshi, "We can escape if he gets eaten **buddy**!"

"You just tried to get me killed!" growled Yoshi.

The raptor pulled its way into the one room building.

Fox climbed up to them, getting on the catwalk on the second story, the raptor snapped at his feet.

It lunged onto the catwalk an inch from his face.

"Peach? Peach WTF?" Yoshi called, Peach jumped onto a horizontal pole and swung around and did gymnastic-oriented stuff.

She then swung, missed, and kicked Fox through the wood shutters onto the ground outside.

Peach jumped down and sighed, Fox came back in, "You were kept on the gymnastics team?" Fox asked.

"Get out of here! Get out of here! Go!" Jigglypuff shouted to them, the raptor approaching her, she climbed up the rest of the rafters as the two ran out.

Jigglypuff broke the rotting shutters on the box-shape on the center of the roof.

She ran down the roof then leapt onto another building a few feet apart.

The puffball slid down, grabbing onto the porcelain shingles.

The raptor smashed through the rest of the shutter boards and jumped onto Jigglypuff, missing her and landing in front of her on the roof.

She started screaming as it paced in front of her. The shingles were loose and sliding off the roof in columns.

Jigglypuff, hanging on, moved left as the shingles fell off onto the ground where an emu waited for her to fall below.

She grabbed a shingle and threw it at the bird, it dodged, she tried again: it ducked away and hissed viciously at her.

Jigglypuff tugged at the shingles. They gave way and the raptor slid passed her onto the bird.

The emu snapped at it, it snapped back.

Jigglypuff, holding on by one hand, fell off in between them.

She slid up next to a wall.

The predators latched onto each other and rolled next to her, Jigglypuff rolled into a low window.

Smashing through it, she fell onto a hanging fluorescent light fixture, one end broke, and she rolled down it through another window.

Fox and Peach helped her up; the three ran into the Smashers running from the embryonics facility, they fell over and said "ouch" then got up and ran into the main camp lodge.

Sprinting through the lobby and passed a staircase, they moved through the large room attachment. Full of boxes, the room had big windows all around except for the lobby.

Raptors crashed into the room by the windows.

Climbing a latter, they ran through the space in the roof.

A reptilian head pushed a tile up and snapped its jaws.

Another did the same next to them.

Getting into the air duct, the Smashers pulled a vent off: down below was a room with a high ceiling.

Jumping onto the posed whale skeleton they climbed down to the ground.

The pack of raptors jumped down from the open vent.

Ike, seeing this on a monitor, started pushing random buttons and pulling levers on the controls in front of him.

The animatronic skeleton thrashed around and collapsed onto the dinosaurs.

This crushed them.

"YAY!" They cheered.

Two more Utah raptors came in from opposite sides.

"BOO…" They un-cheered.

One crouched down, slowly posing to srike.

It sprung onto them, but huge jaws snatched it in midair.

One of the raptors jumped and bit at the neck of the Gold Californian Spangled kitty, it dropped its prey, then snapped at the attacker.

The others ran out of the big round room.

The cat bit into the tail and tossed the Utah Raptor through a window.

It reared onto its hind legs and howled, a long thin sign fell from the ceiling in front of it reading 'When giant Gold Californian Spangled Cats Ruled The Earth'.

Ganondorf walked in and tranq'd it.

It fell over with a dull but loud thud and the dramatic-ness ceased yet again.

Ike ran up the stairs in the lobby to the landed helicopter, the others followed soon after.

The spotlight randomly searched around as Ike called for them, "C'mon!"

"We're saved!" cheered Roy; he started doing the robot in celebration, chanting that they were saved.

Roy crushed a nest of eggs in the process of robot-ing, "Woops-a-doodle…" Roy said cautiously.

Roy screamed as he fell through a hole in the roof.

Two pteranodons, flying dinosaurs like pterodactyls, but having a wingspan around thirty feet, crawled up to him in the lobby.

Roy ran back up and they all got inside.

Flying away, the two pteranodons clenched onto the bars under the copter with their beaks and held it down.

They pulled it away from the building, and then let it go.

"That's one T. rex and one giant cat he won't have killed, even though it was probably right for them to die…" Ike said, letting the bullets roll out of his hands.

Bowser stared forward, tears streaming form his eyes.

"It's, like… Ok… now…?" Zelda said, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"I hate eggs so much…" Roy sighed, carelessly throwing his egg out the door, thinking about what just happened.

Link kept the sliding door open; a few others leaned out to see the sight below.

Temporary spot lights and lightening showed a clearing of pine trees. The cat was asleep and a cage being secured around it by workers, Ganondorf, and the Smoo.

"Nuts the dog is alive…" Ike muttered.

Then the island was left behind.

* * *

One more chapter! 


	8. Visitor in Some City

Here's the last chapter's here! (LOL Mess up)

Chapter titles one and five are the only ones that aren't trivia/tribute stuff just so you know. There's too many hidden fun stuff in this story... so read...

* * *

Getting off the helicopter the Smashers looked around: They where in some city their mansion was close to, still not knowing it's name. 

"I wish I knew what this city was called for once," Ness sighed in relief, stepping off of the helicopter Pit's company owned, "instead of just calling it Question Mark City."

Coincidentally it was Question Mark City.

"I absolutely **LOVED** that island…" Jigglypuff sighed in angst, remembering that one speck of dust…

"I hate lost worlds…" C. Falcon muttered.

"I hate Jurassic Parks…" Bowser muttered.

"I just like hating things in general." Stated Kirby.

"Oh yeah! I never got to mention my theories to explain things on the island… Like C'mon, who doesn't like chaos theory? Field of bullets? Black noise?" Ness said, "I've been dying to explain gambler's ruin. Yeah gambler's ruin! Can I pleeeeaaaase tell the gambler's ruin theory, please?"

"Those dinosaurs were all icky…" Zelda said, "when it got Wario, his glove almost touched me, _me_! It had dirt on it! It was disgusting."

"Hey, there's a crowd over there…" Link spoke, leading them to the gathering.

Pit was at a podium facing away from the dock, next to the police station.

"I'm glad you all came-" Pit began, then noticed his fellow Nintendo characters staring at him.

Pit stared back.

They stared at each other.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Samus asked and took her suit out of Jigglypuff and put it on.

"How'd _you_ get here so fast?" Pit asked,

"Please no ham sandwiches!" Fox pleaded,

"How'd you _get_ here so fast?" Yoshi asked,

"How'd you get here so _fast_?" asked Bowser,

"How'd you get _here_ so fast?" Peach asked.

"Thank you all for leaving me on the island and having to walk all the way here!" Shouted Ganondorf angrily.

The reporters literally scribbled on their notes, playing reporter as they looked back and fourth.

One of the reporters got bored and made an origami ham sandwich after hearing the idea from Fox, then pretended to eat it, just to annoy the other reporters.

"Anyway, those are some random people I guess I know, so the cat will be arriving shortly aboard the SS Juttson." Pit stated, then a cop came up to him.

"Hey… hey… hey." Whispered the man as he was ignored.

"What?" Pit snapped, covering the mic "For the last time I don't want any fun-sized sandwich snacks!"

"It's not that this time, I think you should see this." He said,

"I'm kind of excited I guess or something…" Pit said with fake enthusiasm into the microphone and left the podium.

"The Juttson isn't responding," the policeman explained, picking up a radio receiver, "Juttson, this is- what's this company name?"

"I don't remember, it doesn't matter." Pit quickly replied.

"-Pit's company, please decrease you're speed." He said,

Pit looked at the radar, seeing the boat speed toward the dock.

Pit ran out of the small building screaming, pushing people out of the way violently and ran off down a street.

Meta Knight looked back at the ocean fading into the darkness.

Nothing happened.

"What was that about?" Falco asked.

Nothing still happened.

Marth stared.

Nothing continued to happen.

Then the large ship came into the light as the crowd ran the other way.

It plowed through the dock, knocking over cars then stopped halfway into the big wood platform.

The police and main characters with names climbed aboard the ship.

"Stupid SS Juttson," Ike said, he and the police captain going into the control room.

"Where's the crew?" Ike asked,

"All over the place…" the captain replied.

"Hi," said one of the crewmembers, sitting on a control panel, another was hanging from a light fixture.

He leaned on a button, causing two giant hatches on the center of the boat to rise.

They watched as the cat pushed the hatch doors the rest of the way and climbed out.

Running off the boat, the crewmembers jumped into the water to escape a swipe as the cat stomped off into the streets.

"What did you do to contain it?" Samus asked a crewmember, walking.

"We beat it over the head with some clubs when it started to recover from its tranquilization. It stopped breathing so we beat it even more." He replied.

"You beat even more with out knowing the proper number of beats on the head to knock it out? Nerd…" Samus said.

"What should we do to stop it?" Link asked Pit, who was hiding behind a water hydrant, the Smoo went up and marked it and the angel stood up.

"I don't know…" Pit shrugged and walked off.

Pichu jacked a truck, "I've got an idea!"

Everyone got in.

Pit was riding a bus.

Nothing happened.

The Cat trotted along side it as cars swerved around and people ran around in circles.

It rammed into its side, crushing it to half the size.

The bus was out of control and drove into a Blockbuster.

"Hi," Pit said to the cashier, walking out of the store.

People fled in terror as the kitty trotted down the street, smelling crashing cars as they slid by.

It grabbed onto a streetlight and twisted it around it its jaws as cars swerved out of the way.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Mewtwo asked and telepathically lowered bags of catnip and cat food into the truck bed. 

"Can we get stuff?" Marth asked, Roy nodding.

"No!" Mewtwo said, "I guess…"

"YAY!" they cheered and bought a lot of junk food.

"Let's go!" Fox said once it was full,

"But I don't want to squeeze inside there again!" whined Peach,

"Now come on; there's a tiny backseat place," Link commented.

* * *

The cat jumped over a house in the suburbs, sniffed the pool and drank from it. 

An iguana came from its iguana house next to the pool.

The cat ate it.

The cat walked away.

"Stupid cats!" screamed Roy; the truck bed was swarming with strays and pet cats, all meowing, sniffing, and wandering around on the catnip and food.

The cat, chasing a taxi, lost interest, smelling the kitty delights and followed their truck down the road.

"Mario, Slow down a little!" Samus said.

"Uh, I don't think so." Mario said, a little high from the catnip wafting into the truck.

The cat gained speed and the normal cats meowed frantically and piled into the back window, hopping onto and over heads.

Struggling to control the truck, Mario couldn't see passed the cats standing on the dashboard and on his lap.

"Go through the water houses!" Link yelled over the meowing, taking cats off of his head.

Crashing through the wall of a depot, the Smashers ran out, cats flowing out of the doors.

"Where's the cat, is it still behind us?" Jigglypuff asked, at this it burst through the wall and accidentally rolled the vehicle over while chasing its prey.

Running onto the boat, they (plus the cats) jumped off as the massive cat followed.

Swimming away, the cats dropped down and swam, sprinkled in with them.

Sonic was clueless as to what to do after not jumping off.

"Now what?" Sonic asked nervously, the cat staring at them.

The cat walked up to him.

He ran in circles screaming.

One house cat was still there, the big cat nudged it to eat Sonic for no reason, which it did.

The house cat ate him.

Sonic was dead.

Sonic died.

Sonic was dead.

"No, you freaking retard, shoot the big one, not the house pet sitting on your lap!" the same police officer from earlier spoke into his radio.

Peach took Ganondorf's air rifle from him, loaded it with a tranquilizer as a S.W.A.T. copter hovered overhead.

The S.W.A.T. team pulled out Italian Franchi SPAS- 12 shotguns and aimed.

She aimed and shot the cat.

It fell over; Pit pushed the button that lowered the hatch doors.

"Why didn't you leave it to the S.W.A.T. team? It probably needed to die." Yoshi asked,

"Yeah," Random Smashers added from within the crowd.

"Well…" Peach said all mad and trying to think of a good reason.

Peach shot Yoshi.

"HA! Now how can you psyche me out while you're unconscious and drooling like that? Huh? Tell me! Because it would be interesting!" Peach laughed.

Link took a subsonic Fluger dart and shot the princess.

But with Peach, it only knocked her out.

"Also, why didn't we ever fight the entire adventure?" Kirby asked.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"… SHUT UP!" Everyone but the pink puffball yelled and stomped off home.

Mario then took this time of walking home to think about the people who had died along the way... Uh were they Smashers? he couldn't remember so he nervously set that thought aside and hoped no one would ask him about it.

* * *

Early the next morning…

* * *

Kirby was the only one up and was watching CNN, nosily eating Kit Kat bars from a bowl at an alarmingly fast rate with two Extreme Gulp mugs next to him. 

"… Now we're being shown a full shot of the ship that's containing the altered cat inside." Said the news reporter, "And as you can see they aren't taking any chances on a repeat of the incident at Question Mark city last night. Even though the boat is no where near land and as if they needed a whole fleet to secure it," attack carriers were surrounding the ship, "The cat got out because someone pressed the hatch opening button. Do people pay attention to details? No."

"… SHUT UP!" his female anchorwoman yelled, "They might want to safely take it out to the island without getting eaten!"

The cat burst through the hatch and the surrounding ships blew up the entire boat excessively and coolly.

"Now we take you live to Pit." the woman said, calming down once the camera switched to her.

"It is absolutely imperative," Pit spoke, looking at a thesaurus, discovering the word 'is', "that we work to make it an isolated preservation for that island."

"These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help.

"And if we could only step aside and trust in nature, Life will find away…

"Just kidding. Blast the mother sky-high!" Pit then started laughing madly and it cut to the two main CNN reporters.

Kirby stared.

"The commencing of the 'blasting' of the island would soon follow but the company has wanted Kirby to replace Pit as the president." The anchorman told.

Kirby got up and hid in a closet.

"At least I ate those two dinosaurs so HA!" Kirby whispered, hiding.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

It's over and it's my longest story! I've been wanting get into the ten thousands for a little bit more than forever. 


End file.
